


Snakes Alive! or How the Griffyndor Sword Got on the Ceiling

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Sword of Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: There are only three reasons for the terrifying racket coming from the den downstairs: Draco frightened, Mrs. Weasley scolding the twins, or an actual banshee.Penelope was really getting tired of being startled awake, but she figured she’d get used to her humans new mate anyway. It's been a while since she's seen him smile like that.





	Snakes Alive! or How the Griffyndor Sword Got on the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why, but this one stuck in my head and wouldn’t let go so I had to write it.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Italics is Parseltongue.  
> H is Harry  
> P is Penelope

A screech and a large bang startled Harry and the rather lengthy snake draped around his neck. He jumped up jostling Penelope and earning an indignant hiss.

"Did my bookshelf offend you in some way?"

Draco jumped. "What? No..."

"Then why are you brandishing a poker at it?"

"It has eyes."

"Come again?"

"It's staring at me. Is it sentient?" Draco turned towards Harry and let out another screech, swinging the poker in his direction. "Is that Penelope?! She's huge!"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, that's her."

_H: Say hello to my date, Draco._

_P: Why is he screeching like a banshee?_

_H: The last large snake he saw was Nagini so he's a bit wary._

The large snake snapped its head back towards Harry.

_P: The man-eating one?_

_H: Yes._

_P: Idiot. Does he know about Una yet?_

_H: Oops._

The snake then bopped Harry on the head and settled on his shoulders again.

“What just happened?”

Harry scratched behind his head , embarrassed. “I just got scolded. Also, you should know, I have two snakes: Penelope and Una.” As if hearing her name, a small hiss came from the bookshelf and a little white snake came winding down the shelves towards them. "Well, now I know why the bookshelf had eyes. Draco, meet Una."

“Oh Merlin, she’s adorable.”

At the unfamiliar voice, Una looked over at Draco then back at Harry and started hissing excitedly. Harry started laughing, jostling Penelope who decided to crawl away from the chair to curl up on the couch. Una was slithering around so much she fell off Harry’s hand. Draco reached out to catch her, she was barely 15 cm long. Harry was laughing so hard he was pink in the face.

"Why are you laughing?"

”She-she ahahaha she likes your hair ahahah and wants to play in it ahaha.”

Draco smiled down at the small white snake and nodded. Una nudged his cheek on her accent to her new playground. After a delicious dinner, they settled on the couch for dessert and drinks, chatting and snuggling closer. As Harry leaned in for a kiss he found himself staring into the beady black eyes of one incensed snake.

Harry chuckled. “I think Una’s in love. She won't even let me kiss you."

Draco reached forward to catch the tiny snake that began to fall in her attempt to intimidate Harry. He gave her a small peck on the head and placed her next to Penelope. He quickly snatched Harry behind the neck and brought him in for a kiss. "Time for bed, Potter." He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up from the sofa, startling Penelope once again. As they headed toward the door, Harry remembered something from earlier.

“So Draco, what was that bang earlier?” 

Dracos cheeks pinked. “Oh well, um, I threw the first thing I saw when Una was on the bookshelf. Look up.”

”Why is my sword on the ceiling?!” Harry squawked.

"I panicked!"

Harry sighed. "Well, I was going to hang it up anyway. We'll fix it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh um, yes, will you stay?"

Draco smiled softly. "Of course."

_H: Ladies, please stay downstairs tonight._

_P: Bring our tanks down. Una, stop pouting._

Harry chuckled again.

"What?"

Harry kissed Draco's cheek. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

The next morning found the two men resembling Medusa, Penelope and Una buried in their hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Point!  
> WRITE: 489 to 563 words - DRARRY + why is the sword of Gryffindor on the ceiling


End file.
